Best Night of Her Life
by Ms. Catherine Willmon 2018
Summary: Rock/Lita one shot. First time I'm pairing them together. One shot with full summary inside. Please R&R!


**Title: Best Night of Her Life**

 **Characters/Pairings: The Rock/Lita**

 **Rating: PG-13**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own them. Can't sue me. You know the damn deal. I'm not looking to make a profit out of writing this story, so you're just wasting valuable time.**

 **Settings/Classifications: Romance, Alternate Universe, One Shot**

 **Spoilers/Notes: 7/30/2000 episode of Monday Night Raw.**

 **Summary: After winning an intergender tag team match, Lita kissed Rock unexpectedly. Realizing what she has done, she runs out of the ring, not realizing that it would turn out to be the best night of her life.**

 **Author's note: So, I decided to get back into writing wrestling fan fics and I wanted to try out this pairing since they have teamed up twice and Rock did help Lita win the women's title just before Summerslam that year. Hope you like this!**

 **Enjoy and happy reading!**

 **Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

 **X**

 _Monday Night RAW_

 _Austin, Texas_

 _July 30th, 2000_

Amy Christine Dumas aka Lita didn't know what came over her when she leaped into her male tag team partner's arms and planted her lips on his, but she was just so excited that she just couldn't help herself.

The match itself was really entertaining. It was Rock & Lita vs. Triple H & Trish Stratus and before the match began, Lita was seen heading to the ring with the WWE champion, walking side by side. On the surface, she was calm, cool and collected, but on the inside, she was beyond excited teaming up with the most electrifying man in sports entertainment. A lot of people don't know is that she harbored a secret crush on him, but she has done an excellent job of keeping her feelings hidden. Little did she know, after tonight, her life will never be the same.

After much back and forth action between the two premiere superstars and two premiere divas, Lita ended up winning the match for her team by performing her perfectly executed moonsault off the top turnbuckle and landing on top of her fallen opponent. And, just like that, the match was over.

Overcome with so much excitement, she stood up and raised her arms up in the air and smiled at the crowd cheering for her. Rocky got in the ring a few moments later and wrapped his hand around her wrist, keep her arms up in the air. A jolt of electricity lulled in her veins as she felt his hands on her skin.

Without warning, she leaped right into his arms and planted her lips on his; shocking him and everyone else in the arena. She didn't know why she did it, but she knew that she'll end up regretting it for the rest of her life if she didn't make a move, or at least let him know how much she feels about him. After getting over his initial shock, Rock wrapped his arms around her and responded to her kiss; his heart racing and his mind reeling from kissing the Xtreme diva.

And the crowd was loving every single minute of it.

When air finally became a problem, Rock and Lita reluctantly pulled apart. She finally backed away from slowly, not fully grasping the reality of the situation. She had just kissed Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson, WWE champion and "The People's Champion" on national television. Blushing with embarrassment, she quickly climbed out of the ring and ran backstage, trying to fight back tears that was simmering in her eyes.

Running through backstage, she had her face buried in her hands and could barely hear Rocky calling out to her. It was only when she heard his voice getting closer that she stopped running. Her heart was racing with anticipation and apprehension as she slowly turned around and found herself standing face to the face with the beautiful specimen of a man approaching her.

"Lita, what was that about? The Rock wants to know why you kissed him in front of the audience?" he asked as he reached over and tucked a strand of her red hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry, Rock. I didn't know what came over me, but I've been wanting to do that for a while. Truth is, I really like you and I'd figured that in case you didn't feel the same way, at least I can cherish kissing you for the rest of my life..." she started to say, however, she was caught off guard when he cupped her face in his hands and drew her in for another deep, passionate kiss.

Lita closed her eyes and felt sparks exploding from the top of her head to the bottom of her feet. This time, her heart was racing and her mind was swimming as she was being kissed by The Rock!

It was truly an out of body experience.

When air once again became a problem, he reluctantly pulled away from her. His pearly white smiled sparkled in her brown eyes as he dropped his hands away from her face and slowly began to back away from her.

"The Rock likes the kiss as well, red. And, he likes you," he replied, winking at her. She could only watch in awe as he turned on his heel and walked away.

This has turned out to be the best night of her life!

 **The End!**

 **I think I could churn out some more Rock/Lita fics if anyone's interested in reading about them in the future (wink, wink).**

 **Please review!**


End file.
